Where the Wild Things Are
by VampQueenV
Summary: Bill faces the consequences of staking Longshadow. Adult. Torture and Lemons.


**AN: This is my first foray into the True Blood verse. First off thanks to Alisonbynumbers for betaing this for me. Please pay attention to the warnings I have given on this story. If you are easily offended or are not old enough to read it please hit the back button. If you continue to read, please do not complain to me that I didn't give you any warnings of its contents. I would also like to point out that I am not a fan of Bill Compton, those who know me are well aware of this. If you do like him, that is fine, but you will not make me believe that he is misunderstood or the tragic hero and my writing and my story reflects that. So please, do not read my note and then complain that I was cruel to him. We are all entitled to our own opinions. I have taken aspects of the show and the books and mixed them all together, so spoilers for nearly everything. I have left this story open so I may continue it at a later day. That's if I don't get the shit flamed out of me, lol.**

**Disclaimer: True Blood is the property HBO, Alan Ball. Southern Vampires Mysteries are the property of Charlaine Harris, no copyright infringement is intended. **

**I blame greenlemons and Lubadub for this, when the promo pictures for season three came out they mention how fierce Pam was looking, and how her and Eric would have wild sex and I had to end up writing this.**

**Warnings: Torture, Sex, Coarse Language.**

**---**

The stench of burning flesh assaulted Bill's senses as pain tore through his body dragging him back into consciousness, a ragged moan escaped his lips as blood trickled down his bare arms, silver manacles were fastened around his wrists burning into his flesh, as he hung from the ceiling.

Raising his head slowly he tried to identify his surroundings, the room he was being held in was dark and dank, and held minimal furnishings. A staircase was directly in front of him and a large two-door cabinet stood against one of the walls, it's doors open displaying various torture devices. A table was to its left and silver chains, whips, knives, pliers, and leather gloves rested on its top. A hint of what was to come, a single wooden chair was the final piece of furniture in the room.

Bill struggled against his binds, ignoring the sizzling sound as the silver manacles tore further into his wrists, burning his flesh away. He tried to block out the pain as he desperately tried to free himself and escape.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears causing him to cease his struggles and wait. The footsteps got louder and louder as they grew nearer, until Bill finally saw a pair of black boots descending the stairs into the room where he was being held. He took in an unneeded breath and steeled himself, he held his head high refusing to show any sign of weakness.

"I was starting to think you were never going to wake up."

Bill let out a growl as he recognised the voice and the person it belonged to, finally realising who was holding him prisoner, "Eric!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Eric smirked as he swaggered into the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bill raged, "You can't just do as you please."

"Oh, but I can Billy. You weren't very smart Bill, you killed a vampire for a human. A delectable, exquisite human, but a human nonetheless, and you did it in front of another vampire and your Sheriff. As Sheriff it is both my duty and my right to pass judgement and carry out your punishment."

The night events came rushing back to Bill as he listened to Eric's words. Eric had summoned Bill and his human Sookie Stackhouse to Fangtasia, Eric's vampire bar in Shreveport. Someone had been stealing from Eric and he wanted Sookie to use her gift to discover the guilty party. After making a deal with Eric, Sookie had agreed to use her telepathy to interview his human staff and find the person foolish enough to steal from a vampire. After interviewing the accountant, Sookie had interviewed Ginger, a waitress at the bar, at which point everything had gone to hell. Sookie had discovered that the thief was in fact a vampire. It was at that point Longshadow had leapt across the bar and attacked Sookie, trying to rip her throat out.

The moment Bill saw Longshadow pin Sookie to the table he had reacted, he knew that the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann Le Clerq, would have been furious if he allowed Sookie to have been seriously injured or worse killed, so he had broken the handle off a beer tap and staked the attacking vampire. He knew killing the vampire in front of Eric was a risky move, but it was a risk he had to take, and he was sure that Sophie-Ann would protect from any punishment he may face. The projects he was working on for her were too important and he had already put in too much effort and made too much progress in his work for Sophie-Ann to allow someone else to take over.

What he hadn't counted on was Eric. When he had first agreed to return to Bon Temps and secure Sookie for the Queen she had instructed him to not to tell the Sheriff of Area Five anything about the projects she had assigned to him, and he was also told to keep Sookie away from Eric at all costs. He, however, had been unable to prevent Sookie from going to Fangtasia when her brother had been suspected of murder, this attempt to clear Jason's name had bought her to the attention of Eric. Just as the Queen had feared Eric had become intrigued by Sookie and her gift, he had made no secret of the fact that he desired Sookie and wanted her as his own.

Bill had claimed Sookie's as his own, not truly understanding what it meant, Sookie had backed up his claims. The fact that she couldn't be glamoured had worked to Bill's favour, making it impossible for Eric to compel her to him. Bill still knew that Eric could force him to hand her over, but he didn't think he would do that. Eric had a sense of honour that was rare among vampires, and he would never take a woman by force. He may force Bill to give her up, but he would never force himself upon her, it was said never in his thousand years walking the earth had needed to. Women flocked to him and threw themselves at his feet, Bill thought bitterly

So tonight, when Eric had said he would take the girl in payment for killing Longshadow, Bill had denied him outright, claiming that she was too important, and he had let Eric believe that his refusal was due to feelings he might have for Sookie. He had expected Eric to contact the Queen to inform her about what had happened and for her to hand down his punishment. Instead, Eric had attacked and easily subdued him, knocking him out in the one-sided fight. The next thing Bill knew, he was chained by the wrists and suspended naked from the ceiling in what was obviously the basement of Fangtasia. Completely at Eric's mercy.

Bill knew he was going to have to be smart if he was going to get out of this in one piece, he was well aware of what Eric wanted, but he was powerless to give Sookie to him. Despite his claim to the contrary, Sookie didn't belong to him. He belonged to Sophie-Ann, even if Sookie herself was unaware of that fact. Bill was simply her caretaker and instructor, he was to keep her safe and prepare her for her future role in the Queen's court, to break her so she was easily manageable.

"Longshadow was going to kill Sookie, I had the right to defend my human," Bill spat.

"And staking him was the only way you could do that?" Eric asked as he walked around Bill.

"I had no choice."

"You had a choices, you just choose not to consider them," Eric replied stopping in front of Bill, "you could have simply pulled Longshadow off Sookie, you could have waited for me to pull him off her, as his crime was against me, or.... you could have let him kill Sookie."

"Sookie must be protected," Bill argued.

"That sounds a lot like an edict, but it couldn't be, because if it was I would have heard about it," Eric replied leaning in closer to Bill.

"Where is Sookie?" Bill asked suddenly, trying to change the direction of the conversation, Eric was getting to close to the truth and Bill wasn't sure he would survive if he discovered it.

"Sookie has returned to her home."

"My Sookie would never leave without me. What have you done to her? Did you hurt her?" Bill questioned.

"Sookie was most eager to leave after I informed her that you had been called away and was having to deal with the repercussions of killing Longshadow. I invited her to stay and spend the rest of the night with me, but she declined," Eric informed him smirking as he remembered Sookie blushing as she understood the full meaning of his invite.

"You let Sookie leave on her own?"

"She is an adult Bill, by human standards anyway. Would you have preferred that I kept her here with me and entertained her? I have no doubt she would have enjoyed it, but she wished to return to her home. If it makes you feel better I had Pam escort her, and Pam was most eager to spend some time alone with Sookie," Eric taunted.

"Sookie is mine, neither you or Pam have any right to go anywhere near her."

"That is where you are wrong Bill, if you recall just this evening Sookie agreed to work for me, putting herself under my employment and making her my asset, that gives me the right to seek her out whenever I desire."

"Sookie agreed to work for you on the condition that you turn the guilty parties over to the authorities, I am sure Sookie wouldn't agree to what you are doing here, you have broken your agreement. " Bill replied smugly thinking he finally had the upper hand.

"Wrong again Bill. Sookie agreed to work for me on the condition that I turn any humans that are guilty over the human authorities. Bill you can pretend and mainstream all you like but you are still a vampire, a substandard one, but still a vampire and that puts you under my authority. There is nothing Sookie can do or say to change that. Besides, I am sure that Sookie understands the importance of taking responsibility for one's actions, you cannot kill a vampire for no good reason and get away with it."

"No good reason? He was trying to kill Sookie!"

"Bill you are starting to repeat yourself," Eric said, "Sookie was never in any real danger, I wouldn't have let Longshadow harm her."

"You are wasting your time Eric," Bill sneered, "Sookie hates you, and she will never be yours."

"Oh, but Bill she will be mine." Eric growled, "It is only a matter of time before I have her in my bed, writhing beneath me, as I taste every sweet inch of her, I will bury myself deep inside her welcoming body, and sink my fangs into her neck. I will fuck her in every position imaginable as I take her to the brink of ecstasy as she claws at my back begging and pleading for me to let her cum. She will scream my name over and over as she yields to me and I give her the pleasure she has only ever dreamed about. I will make you watch as she freely and completely gives herself to me and I take her again and again, I will own every part of her."

"Sookie will never be yours!" Bill repeated, "She will never give herself to you, she hates you. And once she finds out how you lied to her and tortured me, she will despise you even more. She will not want anything to do with you!"

"And just how will she find out Bill? Will you tell her?" Eric paused to let this sink in, "You would be wise to just accept the punishment I hand out tonight and keep your mouth shut, the alternative could be a lot worse. Maybe you would like to go before the Magister instead? Your threats of telling Sookie would be amusing to him," Eric replied.

The threat of facing the Magister deflated some of Bill's bluster. He was well aware that the Magister could be vindictive and merciless and he had the power to sentence him to something far worse than anything Eric would do. The Magister was able to sentence a vampire to final death, something that usually only a jury of Kings and Queens and the Ancient Pythoness did. Bill knew that Eric well enough to know that he would love nothing more than to drag him before the Magister to face sentence.

No, Bill had to play smart, he would accept Eric's judgement and take any punishment that he dished out. Although he wouldn't outright tell Sookie what Eric did to him, he would imply and drop enough hints so she would work it out herself. He would also contact Sophie-Ann and inform her about Eric's interest in Sookie. Bill was aware that that would mean admitting that he was unable to keep Sookie away from Eric, but he had no choice. Sophie-Ann would deal with Eric, of course.. Despite the pain he was in, Bill couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that, he was sure that by time she was finished with him Eric would wish he had never met Sookie Stackhouse.

"I thought by now he would be screaming and begging for you to stop, but instead he's smiling," Pam said as she descended the stairs into the basement. "Not losing your touch, are you Eric?"

"Would you like to find out?" Eric leered at her.

"Now darling you know I prefer a softer touch these days, soft like the tasty telepath."

"Stay away from Sookie," Bill growled.

"But she was so hospitable tonight; she invited me in her home and offered me a drink," Pam smirked. "She was very sweet."

"You fed from her? You had no right, Sookie is mine!" Bill roared.

"So you keep claiming," Pam replied. "Tell me Bill. Does Sookie know what it means, when you claim her as yours?"

"Of course she does," Bill lied.

"Are you sure? Because she didn't seem to earlier. She also didn't seem to know anything about our world. Now, normally I wouldn't care, and to be honest I still don't, however seeing Sookie is now an asset of Eric's, I thought it was only right that she should know the basics of our world and her role in it. She was quite surprised with what I told her."

"You had no right to tell her anything," Bill panicked. He was desperate to get back to Sookie now and undo any damage Pam might have caused. He had put too much work into securing her for the Queen to lose her now. He was confident that he could talk Sookie round and make her believe that Pam was lying and trying to cause trouble. Bill had the advantage of having his blood in Sookie, something that neither Eric nor Pam had achieved, so he was sure he could twist it to make it work for him. He just had to get to her, and that meant accepting his punishment.

Eric exchanged a look with Pam at Bill's outburst. He was convinced more now than ever that Bill was hiding something from him, and that something had to do with Sookie. Eric was determined to find out what. Bill was too possessive of her and quick to anger when his hold on her was threatened. Eric did not believe for one second that that it was anything to do with any real feeling on Bill's side, from what he had seen Eric doubted that Bill held any respect for the girl. He was quick to silence her whenever she spoke up or asked a question. It was clear that Bill seemed determined to keep her in the dark and Eric wondered why. Although he had no proof of it, he suspected that Bill was already aware of Sookie's existence when he decided to return to Bon Temps. He did not believe it to be merely a coincidence. Eric was hoping that Bill would let something slip during his punishment.

"If you are through making pointless statements, I think it is time we proceeded, sun rise is still many hours away and I don't want to waste a second." Eric said.

Bill glared at Eric defiantly but said nothing. He was determined not to make a sound during his punishment, he wouldn't give Eric or Pam the satisfaction of seeing him break, he kept his mind focused on surviving and informing the Queen of all that had transpired. Then he would sit back and watch as Sophie-Ann and her children dealt with Eric and Pam! Maybe if he served her well enough she would let him join in. He would enjoy breaking the Viking and his child. Bill's eyes widened when he saw Eric remove his shirt and lay it on the table Pam was leaning against.

Eric stalked towards Bill slowly, he could see the fear in his eyes, and he drank it in. Since he had arrived in Eric's area, Bill had shown a lack of respect for Eric's authority and Eric had been waiting for the opportunity to put Bill in his place. He finally had the chance and he was going to enjoy every moment. Eric circled Bill, the sound of his footsteps the only sound in the basement, before he stopped directly behind him.

Bill could feel but not see and it was making him uncomfortable. The waiting was driving him crazy. His body was tensing in preparation for the pain that he knew would be coming his way, the anticipation was almost as bad as actually feeling. His eyes flicked to the left to look at Pam, he was hoping to get a hint of what was to come, but instead all he saw was Pam still leaning against the table, but her cold, blank stare revealed nothing.

The feeling of Eric fingers ghosting down his spine and, before he could control himself, he jumped in fright. He saw Pam smirk at him but he gritted his teeth and made himself relax as much as he could.

Eric trailed his fingers down Bill's back until he reached the swell of his ass, gripping his hips as he moulded himself against the younger vampire, lowering his lips to his ears, "Are you ready to scream for me?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Bill bit out.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bill, but you're not my type. I prefer the blondes," Eric smirked taking a step back. He walked around Bill once again, this time stopping in front of him, he let his eyes fall over Bill's naked body, unnerving his victim.

Eric stepped back again and looked over his shoulder towards Pam. He was well aware that she disliked Bill greatly, almost as much as he did. Pam often complained to him about Bill's lack of respect. As his favourite child, Eric often indulged Pam more than he should, he would spoil her, but he never doubted her loyalty to him and he knew she would do anything he asked. He had said yes when she asked if she could be part of Bill's punishment.

Eric had had hundreds of years to perfect the art of torture. He knew what inflicted the most pain, how much pressure should be used to break a bone, how much blood a body could lose before it became fatal, how after hours of brutal torture a gentle touch can be more painful than anything else.

Walking over to the table, Eric let his eyes roam over the items placed on it. He picked up a pair of leather gloves and put them in the back pocket of his jeans before picking up a hunting knife. Gripping the wooden handle tightly in his hand he raised it to his mouth and gently ran it along his lips. The sharp metal nicked his lips, causing a single drop of blood to trickle down his chin. Eric licked his bloody lips and then wiped away the, drop on his chin with his thumb, before sucking it into his mouth.

Raising his eyes, he stared at Bill, taking a step forward he crept closer towards the chained vampire, stopping right in front of him. Placing the he flat of the blade against his cheek, he held it there letting Bill feel the coolness of the steel before he slowly dragged it downwards, over his neck and lower, over his chest and stomach, raising it slightly as he went, allowing the knife to pierce Bill's skin.

Small rivulets of blood bubbled on the surface of Bill's skin, as he struggled to stay still. His instincts were telling him to back away from the knife and it took all of his willpower to ignore them.

Pulling the knife away, Eric took a step back; he could see the small wounds the knife had made littering Bill's upper body. It was a sign of his weakened condition that he hadn't healed yet. He circled Bill, stopping behind him again. Raising the knife, he ran it along Bill's back, using enough pressure to slice into his skin, as he carved patterns into the white flesh. Eric watched as blood dripped down Bill's back, his fangs clicked down into position as the scent hit his nose. Dropping the knife to the floor, Eric stalked over to the table again, this time picking up a black leather flogger. At the end of the forty leather tails were little silver balls, making it perfect to use on vampires.

Turning around, Eric slowly made his way back towards Bill, rotating his wrist as he went, letting the tails of the flogger sway side to side. He moved behind Bill and waited.

Eric could see the muscles in Bill's back tensing and he smirked, he had barely started and Bill's body was already betraying him. He continued to wait, he was in no hurry to rush through Bill's punishment. He stared at Bill's back as minutes ticked by, as soon as he saw Bill's body start to relax and his head fall slightly forward, he struck. Pulling the flogger back, he brought it down hard against Bill's back, the leather tails slapping against the skin loudly as the silver balls dug into his flesh, tearing it open. Eric repeated the action, this time hitting him lower, just above the swell of Bill's ass.

Bill jerked forward as the leather lashed his skin, he bit down on his lip splitting it open as the flogger connected with his back once more, pain ripped through his body and he struggled not to scream in agony.

Eric brought the flogger down over the tops of Bill's legs, pausing briefly, he looked over his handy work. Bill's back was red raw where he had been lashed, blood flowed down his back, over his ass and down his legs as his skin blistered and peeled. Pleased with the result, Eric resumed flogging Bill. He brought the flogger down repeatedly over Bill's shoulders, back, ass and legs, letting tails wrap themselves around Bill's body, cruelly digging into his chest and stomach.

The sound of moaning drew Eric's attention and he looked over towards the source. A smirk graced his handsome features as he spied Pam perched on the side of the table, she had unbuttoned her pants and had her hand pushed down the front. Eric watched as she pleasured herself, his own body reacting to the sight. He kept his eyes locked on Pam as he brought the flogger down on Bill's back again.

Pam moaned as she saw the flogger fall, pulling her hand out of her pants, she brought her wet fingers to her lips. She ran them lightly over her parted lips spreading her juices over them before sucking her fingers into her mouth. Twirling her tongue around her fingers, she moaned at the taste of herself on them releasing her fingers with an exaggerated pop.

She stroked her hands down her body, cupping her sweater-covered breasts before sliding them lower until she reached its hem, she lifted it up and over her head exposing her pale pink bra. Running her fingernails over the tops of her breasts, she moved lower she dragged her fingernails over her pale stomach, before sliding her hand under her waistband and into her panties. She moved her fingers in light circles over her clit, moaning softly, adding a little pressure she moved faster, she raised her free hand and cupped her left breast, pinching her nipple through her bra. Pam moved the hand in her panties lower and stroked her feminine folds, dipping her finger into her opening she coated it with the moisture pooling there. She ran her finger over her lower lips and then back up to her clit. She rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves again, faster and with more pressure than before. Soft gasps of pleasure escaped her lips as the belly began to tighten in anticipation as her pleasure built. Dropping her hand lower again, she pushed two fingers deep inside herself, her hips bucking at the sensation she was creating within herself. She thrust those two fingers in and out of her pussy as she moved her other hand into her pants. She rubbed her clit furiously as she fucked herself on her hand. Pam felt her orgasm building as her sheath started to tighten around her fingers, she crooked them inside herself the way Eric had taught her to, and found the spot she was looking for. A high-pitched moan was torn from her throat as she came. Her head fell back and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she came down from her high, a small smile on her pretty face. She opened her eyes and stared at the other vampires in the room.

Bill was looking at her with a mixture of disgust and arousal, whilst the look in Eric's eyes was pure sex. Smirking at Eric, Pam stood up. In doing so she let her pants fall to the floor. Stepping out of them she walked slowly over to where Eric had Bill chained. She now wore only her bra and panties, the latter soaked from her recent release and her high-heeled shoes.

Pam circled Bill allowing her scent to fill his nose, she stopped behind him next to Eric. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers, that moments earlier had been buried deep inside her over Eric's lips.

Eric groaned as the scent of Pam's sex invaded his senses. He gripped her hand tightly in his and opened his mouth, he sucked her fingers in one by one, savouring her taste. It had been decades since he had enjoyed all of Pam's talents. Pulling her fingers from his mouth, Eric dropped her wrist and wrapped a hand in her blonde locks as he yanked her forward. He crashed his lips to hers. They were hard and demanding on her. Forcing her lips open, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Pam returned the kiss in equal vigour, biting his lower lip until it bled.

The rich sweet scent of blood and sex hung heavy in the air, despite the pain he was in Bill couldn't help but be aroused by it, his fangs clicked down as his penis became hard. He could hear Eric and Pam kissing behind him and he was unable to stop himself from jerking forward and moaning.

Eric broke the kiss with a growl, his eyes burning with desire. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to throw Pam down and fuck her until dawn. Bill's sudden movement brought him back to the task at hand and he cursed the younger vampire. Firstly he had prevented him from taking Sookie and now he was delaying him from fucking Pam! Removing the leather gloves from his back pocket he handed them to Pam.

Pam took them from him and slid them one and then walked back over to the table, picking up a thin silver chain, before walking back towards Bill, this time stopping in front of him. She raised the hand not holding the chain and slowly caressed his chest, running her finger over his nipple. She slid her hand lower down his stomach smearing his blood as she went. She grasped his hard cock in and pumped him gently.

Bill couldn't hold back the moans that tumbled from his lips, he closed his eyes as he thrust into Pam's hand.

Pam smirked at Eric over Bill's shoulder. She continued to pump his cock in her hand. Using her other hand she slowly let the silver chain unwind, making sure to keep it away from her bare skin. She suddenly tightened her hold on Bill's cock making him gasp and, before he could react, wrapped the silver chain around it.

A cry of pain was wretched from Bill's throat, as the chain burned into the flesh of his penis. Crimson tears streamed down his face, as pain shot through his body.

Pam placed her gloved-covered hand over the chain pushing it further into Bill's burning cock. Eric once again started to flog him.

Cries of unimaginable pain fell from Bill's lips, as his body was brutalized. Words spilled from him unchecked as he begged and pleaded with Eric and Pam. Unknowingly he spilled all his secrets, he told them the truth about his relationship with Sookie, the work he was doing for the Queen. The more he revealed the harder Eric brought the flogger down on his back.

For the next few hours, Eric and Pam inflicted every torture they could imagine on the helpless vampire, short of defanging him and sending him to his final death. They whipped him until his back was cut to shreds and blood flowed freely down it. They wrapped various parts of his body in silver and Eric broke both of his feet before lowering him slightly from the ceiling and making him support his weight on them. Finally stabbing a steel spike through his leg and letting his body slowly and painfully expel it.

After hours of torturing Bill, the bloodlust was running high in both Eric and Pam and they could no longer fight it. They came together in a violent clash of teeth and fangs. Eric tangled his blood-covered hand in Pam's hair and yanked her head back, exposing her throat to his lips. He dragged his fangs over the pale skin, barely breaking it before lapping at the blood that trickled out. He kissed and nipped his way back up her throat, across her jaw, before taking her lips in a brutal kiss.

Pam threaded her fingers through Eric's hair, tugging on it sharply, making him growl. She parted her lips and felt Eric thrust his tongue into her mouth. Not one to be a passive particpant, Pam flicked her tongue against his as she let her hands roam over his upper body. She raked her fingernails down his bare back, scoring his flesh, she moved her hands lower and grabbed a hold of his jeans covered ass.

Eric groaned into Pam's mouth, he ran his tongue over her fangs and he thrust his hips against hers. He removed his hands from her hair and let them drift down her underwear clad body. He cupped her breasts over her bra and ran his thumbs back and forth over her pebbled nipples. He had slid his hands behind her and unsnapped her bra, he pulled it off her and let it fall, leaving her breasts bare to his gaze.

"Fucking gorgeous," he growled as he bent his head and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He suckled on the right nipple while rolling her left between his thumb and forefinger Then he swapped over, he closed his teeth over her left nipple and tugged on it using just the right amount of pressure to make it hurt just the way Pam liked.

Pam let out a cry as the pleasure laced pain ripped through her body. She grabbed Eric by the back of his head, yanked his head up to hers and kissed him forcefully. She dropped her hands to the front of his jeans and ripped them open, pushed them down his hips, letting them pool at his ankles. She pushed on his chest, hard, and smirked when he went flying back, crashing against the wall.

Eric growled as he landed against the wall with some force. He hissed at Pam as she launched herself at him, his hand shot out wrapping itself around Pam's throat. Eric spun them around slamming her against the wall, he pinned her there with one hand while he let the other fall over her body. He cupped her breast, giving her nipple a sharp pinch before dropping his hand lower. Her panties were ripped off her and his hand dipped between her legs. She was so wet he could not wait any longer.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her against the wall with his lower body. His hand reached between them and lined his erection up with her drenched sex. Letting go of her hands he tangled his them in her hair and yanked her head back making her look him in the eyes, before thrusting forward and impaling her on his cock.

Pam screamed out in delight as she felt Eric thrust into her, she drove her nails into his shoulders as she locked her ankles behind him.

Eric snarled as he thrust into her, banging her against the wall with each movement, he took her hard and faster. He nipped at the pale white flesh of her throat as he fucked her against the wall.

Pam met Eric thrust for thrust, her fingernails digging into his back drew blood, making Eric pound into her harder.

"Harder," she begged, "fuck me harder."

Eric gave her what she wanted. Gripping her hips, he increased the speed of his thrust as he took her to the edge. His hand slipped between them, his thumb easily finding her slippery clit, he rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves and felt Pam tighten up around him, he slammed into her harder letting her fall over the edge.

"FUCK! ERIC!" Pam screamed as she came hard convulsing around Eric's cock.

Eric gritted his teeth as he thrust through Pam's orgasm, as soon as she came down from her high, he pulled out of her and dropped her feet to the floor, spinning her around, he placed her hands on the wall and instructed her to keep them there.

He had gripped her hips hard and thrust back inside her; he slammed into her again and again, his hips were a blur of movement as he fucked her hard.

Pam pushed her hips back against Eric as the pleasure built in her again; she lowered one hand from the wall and snuck it between her legs.

Eric released one of Pam's hips and bought his hand down hard on her ass, making Pam squeak, a smirk breaking over his face and he tangled his hand in her hair again and pulled her head back.

"I said keep your hands on the wall," he told her slowing his thrusts down.

"Bastard," Pam grumbled but placed her hand back on the wall.

"Good girl," he said picking up the speed of his thrusts again.

Eric ran one of his hands up Pam's body cupping her breast as his hips continued to slam into hers. He pinched her nipple as he scrapped his fangs over her shoulder, before suddenly sinking them into her neck.

The feeling of his fangs sinking it to her neck was too much for Pam, and she came again.

Eric felt Pam's orgasm rolling through her again and this time followed her over the edge. He shot his dead seed deep in her body as he drank from her neck.

Retracting his fangs, he licked the few drops of blood that he had spilt and placing a kiss on her shoulder, he pulled out of her. Turning her around he placed a soft kiss on her lips, looking over her freshly fucked appearance, her lips were swollen from his kisses, blood was smeared all over her chest and his cum was dripping down her thighs. Eric felt himself getting hard again at the sight of her, he ran a thumb over her lips and smirked.

Pam smirked back at her Master, before dropping to her knees in front of him and taking him into her mouth.

The scent of blood and sex drove Bill crazy as he was forced to watch Eric and Pam fuck over and over. Pain racked every part of his body, as he prayed for sunrise and a respite from his agony.

Eric and Pam fell into the bed he kept at Fangtasia only minutes before sunrise, both of them physically spent from the night's activities. The sun rose in the sky and the dawn caused all three vampires to die for the day

*~*~*

The sun was still in the sky the following day when Eric rose. As an older vampire he had the added advantage of being able to wake earlier than his child. He covered Pam with a sheet and went to take a shower in his private bathroom. Once he was clean and dressed he checked in on Bill, happy that he was still dead for the day. Eric released him from the silver manacles and dropped him to the floor.

He was already planning his next move. Bill had provided him with a lot of information last night even if he wasn't aware of it. Eric was angry that the Queen had gone around him in her quest to own Sookie and the thought of Sookie being used as a pet did not sit well with him either. However he knew that, at the moment, he couldn't do anything about it. He had no intention of letting the Queen have Sookie, she was his, but he was not about to make a move against the Queen. Not yet anyway.

For the moment his attention was focused on Bill Compton, Eric wasn't fooling himself by thinking that Bill wouldn't try and get his revenge for what he and Pam had done to him the previous night. Eric knew that, regardless of what Bill might have said, he would try to find a way to let Sookie know what he had done. Eric wasn't prepared to allow that to happen.

Eric placed a few bottles of True Blood on the floor next to Bill, not enough to heal him, but enough to lower the blood lust in him. He returned to his office and waited for Pam to wake and join him. It was about an hour later when she arrived, freshly showered and dressed.

There was no morning after, or rather evening after awkwardness between them, they simply greeted each other like they always did and got to work. Thirty minutes later, Eric instructed Pam to go find him a few fangbangers, Pam raised an eyebrow at his order but did as he said.

Pam lead the fangbangers into Eric's office a few minutes later and turned to leave, stopping only when Eric told her to stay. Looking over the young women Pam had found, Eric smirked, he instructed them to follow him and lead them out of his office, down the stairs and it to the basement. He told them what he wanted them to do and they all readily agreed wanting to please the Master.

Eric returned to his office and turned on the TV, clicking on the one that showed the feed from his surveillance cameras, including the one in the basement. He sat back and watched with satisfaction as Bill engaged in a blood and sex orgy with the fangbangers that he had lead to where he was being held.

"Eric, why are you allowing Compton to feed?" Pam questioned.

"Insurance," Eric told her smugly, "either Bill keeps quiet about what happened to him, or sweet Sookie will receive a copy of this surveillance footage. I don't think she would be to happy to see it, do you?

Pam laughed as she watched Bill fucking one of the fangbangers, the phone ringing interrupted their viewing and Pam eyed Eric as he answered it. She waited until he was finished before asking what was going on.

"I should go and break up Compton's little party, if he is going to make it in time to see the Magister," he said.

Pam's laughter followed him down the hallway as went to collect Bill. Eric couldn't wait to see Bill's face when he realised that his punishment was not over and he realised that he could not do anything about it. He descended the stairs, the sound of sex loud in his ears, stopping on the bottom step, he ordered all the fangbangers out, snarling at them when they took too long.

He threw a set of clothes at Bill, and ordered him to get dressed. "You have an important meeting."

Bill glared at Eric but said nothing as he pulled on the clothes, his body was still healing from his torture and he wasn't giving Eric a chance to repeat it.

"Good now you're ready we can go and see the Magister, he is most eager to meet you," Eric said.

"What? Why am I meeting the Magister?" He demanded.

"You killed a vampire," Eric told him, "you must pay for it."

"I did! Last night!" Bill shouted.

"The Magister disagrees, he thinks you got off too lightly, so he's now handling your punishment."

"You bastard, you cannot do this, we had a deal, if I accepted your punishment and didn't tell Sookie, you would not put me before the Magister! If you are not going to keep your end of the deal, then neither am I. As soon as I return to Bon Temps, I shall inform Sookie of what you did, how you lied to her and tortured me. She will want nothing more to do with you and there is nothing you can do about it!" Bill raged.

Eric moved towards Bill at vampire speed and wrapped his hand around his throat. "Don't be too sure of that Bill," he growled, he pointed to the video cameras on the walls, "they recorded everything that happened here tonight. How do you think Sookie would like to receive a copy of the tape? Do you think she would like to watch as you fucked and fed from those four pathetic fangbangers?"

Bill eyes widened as he listened to Eric's words, "But, I did not know what I was doing, I had been tortured," he tried to argue.

"Do you think that makes it all right? When she sees you thrusting into that blonde whore, screaming at her to take your cock up her tight ass, do you think she'll forgive you?" Eric asked. "You say one word to Sookie and I will make sure she receives a copy of the tape. You need to learn your place Bill."

Bill knew he had no choice but to agree to Eric's terms, Sookie could never see the tape, he knew if she did she would never forgive him. He nodded his head in agreement and stumbled back when Eric released him.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready, then I am personally taking you to see the Magister," Eric said before climbing the stairs out of the basement.

Bill dropped his head as the weight of his predicament landed on him, he had made an enemy of a thousand year old Viking, killed a vampire and was forced to go before the Magister. He wondered for the first time if he had made a mistake accepting the Queen mission to seduce Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
